memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie Warp Starfighter
Valkyrie Warp Fighter The Valkyrie is a high-performance auxiliary spacecraft developed for combat against the Borg and other threat forces in the 2370's (from the video game "Star Trek: Invasion!" by Sega.) This fighter is so popular, that it has seen appearances in various Star Trek tactical simulation games, including Last Unicorn Games ST:NNG: Roleplaying Game. Type:'''Medium short-range warp starfighter. '''Accommodation: Two; pilot and system manager. No passengers. Power Plant: Two 600 Cochrane high-performance warp engines, two 800 millicochrane impulse engines, four RCS thrusters, four sarium krellide storage cells. The Type-1 carries enough fuel for powered flight at Warp 4 for 36 hours; Warp 5 for 20 hours; Warp 6 for 13 hours; cruising at Warp 7 for 6.5 hours; Warp 8 for 4 hours; bursts of Warp 9 will drain this fuel much more quickly. Life Support: '''Sufficient to sustain two crew members for two weeks, recycling the air supply, and providing Inertial Damping against the forces of extreme acceleration. A small replicator can produce food and water for two adult crew for a minimum of two weeks, less if the deuterium and anti-matter fuel runs out. (This is obviously in the event the starcraft made planetfall, and/or is not in constant powered flight.) '''Dimensions: Length, 7.64 m; beam, 4.86 m; height 2.85 m. Mass: 2.73 metric tonnes. Performance: Impulse 25.125c; Cruising Warp 7, Flank Speed Warp 8; Warp 9 in short bursts of 60 seconds. ''' '''Armament: Three Type-VI phaser emitters, two micro-torpedo launchers, sensor jamming devices, spacial distortion shields. Can carry either 20 micro-photon or 20 micro-quantum torpedoes. (The magazine can hold a max. of 20 micro-torpedoes.) Developed in the early-2370s, the Type-1 Valkyrie Warp Fighter is somewhat of a departure from the traditional layout for ships of its size. In response to the growing threat of conflicts with various galactic powers bordering or near to the Federation, this starfighter was designed to handle more vigorous assignments that covered response from threat-forces. Even with her parent vessel under attack, the Valkyrie was designed to function in battle situations and could even be used as an escape vehicle should the need arise. The vessel is designed to be operated by a single pilot, with a secondary officer to assist with scanners, tactical, and power distribution if the mission calls for it. A high-performance warp drive is installed, providing a cruise speed of Warp 7, with short bursts of warp 9 for combat maneuvers. Her attack computer and tactical sensors are capable of locking onto 50 threat force targets at one time, to keep down rates of “friendly fire.” In squadrons of six Valkyries or more, the starfighters have proven as deadly as a capitol starship of the line, especially when striking a single target from multiple angles of attack. Ships of this type are seeing limited deployment on various border patrol and defensive starship classes, including the Typhon-, Sabre-, Akira, Steamrunner-, and even Nova ''class. The Valkyrie 2 was designed with a more efficient warp core and engines, extending the fuel to a powered flight at Warp 6 for 72 hours, sufficient to reach a nearby starbase or another starship. Her shields and phasers were also enhanced to be more effective against the Borg. Typical missions include defense of the mothership, convoy duty, assault on threat forces by attacking in unison in a classic multi-vector attack, scouting unknown and enemy territory, and courier missions (which is really when the high-performance warp drive comes into its own.) The Valkyrie is compact, and able to out-maneuver almost anything of its size and certainly larger, capitol ships. The small size, combined with sensor jamming, and its shields, make the fighter nearly impossible to hit. ''Twilight ''and other ''Nova Class Starships only carried up to four of these starfighters during the Dominion War, as the science vessels were barely armed, and required an escort with some firepower to repel attacks by enemy forces. Even with enhancements such as quantum torpedoes and starfighters, Captain Harker was reluctant to even use the ship’s phasers, as a Starfleet medical officer in command of a medical research vessel. LUG Game Statistics: Class and Type: ''Valkyrie Starfighter; Commissioning Date:' 2370 '''Hull Characteristics: '''Size: 2 (7.64m long, 1 cockpit); Resistance: 2; Structural Points: 40 '''Operations Characteristics: '''Crew/Passengers: 2/0; pwr/rd Computers: 1 pwr/rd; Transporters: 1 personnel pwr/rd; Tractor Beams: 1 fd used '''Propulsion and Power Characteristics: '''Warp System: 7.0 / 8.0 / 9.0 (1 minute); ' factor'; Impulse System: .76c/.96c 8/10pwr/rd Power: 150 '''Sensor Systems: '''Long-Range Sensors: +1 / 10 lightyears 6pwr/rd Lateral Sensors: +3/ 1 lightyear 4pwr/rd Navigational Sensors: +2 5pwr/rd; Sensors Skill: 3 '''Weapons Systems: '''Type VI Phaser: Range: 10/ 30000/ 100000/ 300000; Arc: all (720 degrees); Accuracy: 3/4/6/9; Damage: '''12; Power: 12; Photon Micro Torpedoes (20); Range: 10/200,000/750,000/2,000,000 Accuracy: 4/5/7/10; Damage: 14; Power: 5; Or Quantum Micro Torpedoes (20): Same statistics as photons, but Damage is 18 Power: 5 Defensive Systems: '''Starfleet Deflector Shield; Protection: 35/45; '''Power: 35 Category:Federation auxiliary craft Category:Starfighters Category:Starfighter classes